Juan Silentsong
Juan Silentsong is a male tribute from the Capitol who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as he belongs to the user who made him. He is also the eleventh tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. He is district partners with Flo Heldwire. "I'm not insane, neither a psychopath, but if i end up being the worst person who entered the arena, then be it!" - Juan Silentsong Juan Silentsong Name: Juan Silentsong Age: Seventeen District: Capitol Gender: Male Weapons: Sword Personality: Juan is a conniving, silly man with a spunk. He is very brave, and is willing to take risks to protect the ones who are close to him. He is good-willed and eager to do what's right, which makes him be liked by many who get to know him. He is nice and outgoing, altough he has trust issues and doesn't get to meet new people with openned arms and a smile. Backstory: I was born in a regular day in the Capitol, and since the beggining, everyone knew something was wrong with me. I was frail, thin, and rarely openned my eyes, but with the right medicine the Capitol made me normal. Normal under the Capitol's eyes, as they transformed me into another artificial boy. I grew up without many friends, due to being afraid of being rejected, this way, people didn't reject me, i rejected them. But this didn't stop everyone from love me. I was charming and beautiful, and like it wasn't enough, my parents were rich and known trainers from The Hunger Games. Since i was small, they tried their best to give me a decent physical, but they failed. I didn't like activities, instead, i loved arts. Painting, singing, actging, anything like that, but under my parents' eyes it was a waste of time and i should forget it. I tried my best to fit into their stupid activities, and somewhat i managed to mask what i was feeling. I often ran away from home at night and went to a friend's house, and there i did what i actually liked. Arts. Canvas spoke higher than any other thing, and my voice calmed me down, even tough i only had shadows as my audience, but i didn't care. I felt peaceful. Doing things i love, i finally managed to fit in. I was the best of my parents' fighters, and wouldn't fall down without making sure my enemy would fall later. My parents were proud of me like they never were before, untill i realized the reason of their happiness. I was finally strong enough for the games. When i realized it, i went into a fight, which i lost. Mad, i left home to do something, but i was stopped by my parents, who forced me to return home and cook. I was nervous, very nervous, so i didn't realize when i didn't turn off the gas. Some time later, while i slept, i woke up with flames all around me. I ran away and never looked behind, ignoring my parents' screams. After that day, i fled to another part of the Capitol, full of gangs and prostitutes, but i felt home. I never had any other interaction with a human being. I was an artist, but an unknown artist, someone who sang in the silence and performed to the shadows of a traumatic past. I changed. Living with my conscience, i realized i would never be the same. Nothing made me feel safe. My songs would never be heard, my performances would never be watched, and my poems would never be enjoyed. I thought i had everything, when i had nothing. The next year, when a boy who lost his parents in the fire that i started was reaped to compete on the games, i volunteered, and made my way to the stage without never thinking. Games Entered in So far, Juan wasn't in any games, but he will be in one soon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Unfinished